


I’m Thinking About You

by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever
Summary: Another Tmnt mating season rp
Relationships: LeoxHannah, MikeyxMolly





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Hannah?" Leo calls, walking out of the dojo with a towel draped over his shoulders, looking around the Lair for his girl.

Donnie stretches out his arms as he leaves the dojo, heading to his lab.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Wait why’re you’re playing Donnie?   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
If you’re gonna do to ocs I guess I will too to make it fair   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Aren’t you playing as an oc?   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Oh yeah sorry forgot DX   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah was in the common area posting video games with Mikey. She as besting him by 5,000 points. She shouted in victory and giggled laughing at him.

Raph was in his room and he was reading some manga which he thought was way better than Mikey’s stupid comics. More variety he thought as he smirked to himself.

Mikey pouted. "No fair, dudette! You're too good!"

"Ah, there you are." Leo says, walking over to Hannah and standing behind her and leaning down and pecking her cheek.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Two ocs yes!mikey will be my second crush!   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah squeaked and blushed beet red at that. She and Leo really started daring each other and she never had sex with him yet. She looked away from shyly and embarrassed.

Suddenly Hannah’s best friend Molly came in the lair and she saw her boyfriend Mikey. They never had sex yet either. She hugged him tightly to her giggling.

Raph was still reading his manga and he chuckled at some parts and read other parts very clearly he was like in awe.

Donnie was in his lab and he was busy tinkering and making new inventions as that what he was the best at doing. He was a freakin genius by many who knew him.

"I'm going to go catch a shower. Care to join me~?" Leo whispers quietly in her ear. He's never had sex, but he wanted to try it with Hannah.

"Hey Doll!" Mikey says, using his nickname for Molly and hugging her tightly, lifting her off of her feet slightly and placing her down on the ground gently.

"Hey, Don." Jasper says, walking into his lab and leaning against the doorway, crossing her arms and watching him with her blood red eyes.

KayKayChi1234's avatar  
No thank you abd fuck yes! I LOVE mating season! XD   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah squeaked and she blushed crimson red at this. She didn’t know what to say. She shook her head no and looked away from him timidly.

Molly squeaked and she kissed Mikey on his lips passionately and she asked Mikey if Hannah best him in video games again as she giggled.

Donnie smiled as he turned his head and looked at her.  
“Hey honey. What’re you doing here so late?” He said chuckling as he walked over to her kissing her lips softly.

Leo feels a little bad for asking her out of the blue. "Okay baby, I'm sorry for asking like that. Whenever you're ready."

"That girl MUST be cheating!" Mikey exclaims as he tells Molly how Hannah beat him AGAIN.

"Just pacing through, thought I'd stop by." Jasper says, brushing her bobbed black hair out of her face, her fangs (which were tinted dark with blood) flashing when she spoke.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah thought she had made him upset and she rubbed against his crotch and being bold and said sorry.  
“I want to Leo really.”

Molly just giggled at that and patted his shoulder to help him come happy and his cheerful stupid goofy self again.

Donnie nodded and he picked her up and hugged her tightly to him.  
“I love you so much sweetheart,” he cooed to her sweetly and huskily.

"Hannah.." Leo groans quietly. "Don't do this just to make me happy, okay? Only if you want to, got it?"

Mikey grins. "You wanna play?" He asks, offering her a controller.

"I love you too." Jasper says, "can you put me back down?"

(So, a quick thing, when it comes to the smut, can I request no begging to have sex and such? That's kinda a trigger for me. Sorry..)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
(Also I have to go to bed now, so I'll respond in the morning when I'm able.)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Ok night   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
And yeah sure   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah sighed pressing her forehead to his.  
“Sweetie I do. I always have. I was just surprised and shocked because I was waiting for that that’d all.”

Molly shook her head no. She decided then to drag Mikey into his room so that they could have some ‘fun.’ She took off all of her clothes leaving her completely naked on his bed.

Donnie nodded and mumbled a sorry. He put her down and was going into the kitchen to get something to eat as s snack. He opened their fridge and found some pizza to reheat.

Leo grins. "Then what are we waiting for?" He asks, and leads her to the showers.

Mikey's eyes go as big as saucers, and he grins, looking her up and down. He quickly sheds his gear and hops on the bed next to her, pulling her close and kissing her passionately. "You look wonderful, Babydoll."

Jasper raises an eyebrow and follows him. When he opens the fridge to get some pizza, she hugs him from behind, placing a gentle kiss on his neck and resting her head there.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
(Real quick, is the Hannah and Molly on your Quotev page the same two you are using in this role-play?)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Yes they are   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah giggled and ran after him and quickly got naked for him. She blushed covering up her body embarrassed.

Molly blushed beet red and kissed him back and kindly him to mark her neck with hid hickeys and his teeth. She waited impatiently but eagerly too.

Donnie just sighed and walked back to his lab to work more on his inventions but he had to admit his vampire girlfriend was smoking hot.

Leo sheds his gear and turns on the shower, turning back to her and smiling gently, grabbing her hands and gently pulling them away from her body. "Don't hide yourself, you look beautiful."

Mikey chuckles darkly and quietly, moving to her neck and kissing up and down it, sucking here and there and biting gently, looking for her soft spot.

Jasper follows Donnie back into his lab and sits on his desk, leaning back on his desk and watching him. "What'cha thinkin'?"  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah squeaked cutely and timidly at his compliment and she shyly looked away from him. God did he always look sexy and hot with his mask on she grew aroused at this.

Molly arched her back and she started to moan and mewl for him and pulled him down even closer to her. She was so in love with him and he was making her horny.

“Nothing really. I was just wondering if you wanted to live with me now? I love you so much Jas but I want us to be even closer if that makes any sense,” Donnie said to her.

Leo gently turns her face back to him and kissed her deeply, his hand roaming down her body softly. 

Mikey attaches his mouth to her soft spot, sucking at it and leaving an angry hickey in its place. His hand trails down her legs to her heat, rubbing it gently.

Jasper looks a little shocked at first, but smiles. "Then I guess we better get that synthetic blood finished so I don't drain you lot, eh?" She says, grabbing the file for Donnie's synthetic blood and tossing it to him. Donnie has been trying to come up with e synthetic blood to sustain her and so she wouldn't have to kill anymore humans.

Hannah blushed into the kiss and her eyes widened as she happily and lovingly kissed him back deepening it.

Molly moaned and whimpered softly and ran her hands down the back of his shell feeling the crevices and nooks and crannies too on his shell.

Donnie nodded looking up and smiling at her as he switched to the synthetic blood. He was surprisingly almost down with it basically.

Leo pulls Hannah into the shower with him, not breaking the kiss and allowing his hands to roam over her body as the warm water hits them.

Mikey catches Molly's lips in a fiery kiss and gently slips a finger into her heat.

Jasper watches him as he works, swinging her legs back and forth.

(Flameo hotmen.)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Lol btw can Leo leave his mask on plz?  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Sure.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Ok what me to do my part now?  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Yes please.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Ok   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah moans and whimpers submissively for him into the kiss as her bs k faced the wall her legs wrapping around his waist.

Molly moaned and squeaked softly at this and deepened the burning lustful and powerful kiss. She twitched.

Donnie pretty soon was done in no time at all and told her to try it out if she was ready too.

Leo holds her against the wall, breaking the kiss to trail kisses and hickeys done her neck, rubbing her heat and slipping a finger into her.

Mikey grins and pumps his finger in and out of her, adding a second finger when she was ready.

Jasper takes the synthesis blood and eyes it, leaning her head back and drinking it. "It will do," she says, licking the blood off her lips and setting the cup back down, winking at him to tell them that it was good.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah cried out and squeaked his name out in pleasure and in pure bliss as she arched her back her fingers digging into his skin.

Molly screamed out his name in pure bliss as Her inner walls were being stretched to the max and she clamped down on them mewling.

Donnie nodded and he was so happy he picked her up and spun her around then kissed her lips passionately Looking into her eyes smiling.

Leo chuckles darkly and pumps his finger in and out of her, adding a second finger. Her juices and the water from the shower mixing on his hand.

Mikey captures her lips in a quick but heated kiss, then pulled his fingers out and lined himself up with her. "Are you ready?"

Jasper kisses him back and raises an eyebrow, giving him that flirty smirk that she was known for.

(So, how do you think we should bring in my other OC? I was thinking when everyone went on patrol or something?)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
(Sure)

Hannah moaned and whimpered again orgasming precum all on his fingers that were inside her and he was making her so turned on and aroused she couldn’t take it.

Molly nodded and waited eagerly and impatiently at the same time. Sadly though she wasn’t a Virgin like how Hannah Wasn’t either but that shouldn’t matter at all.

Donnie smirked back at her getting aroused and horny from her and picked her up and was starting to make out heavily with them on his bed.

Leo removes his fingers, licking her juices off of them and eyeing her hungerly. He lines himself up with her, rubbing against her. "You ready, baby?"

Mikey pushes into her, groaning at her tightness and letting her adjust to his size.

"Mph~" Jasper voice is muffled by the kiss, and she rolls them over, straddling his hips and breaking the kiss. "Did you really think that I would let you top~?" she asks huskily, smirking.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah nodded and she smiled up at him and giggled absolutely loving it when he called her pet names like that. She waited eagerly.

Molly moaned out as even though she wasn’t a Virgin anymore before Mikey her walls still clamped down onto his shaft inside her.

Donnie just smirked back up at her and shrugged his shoulders and leaned up to bite and kiss and suckle her neck at least.

Leo groans and hides his face in her neck as he pushes into her.

Mikey huffs and begins thrusting into her, finding a pace and moaning.

(Can we time-skip Jas' and Donnie's? This is kinda a lot of smut.)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
(Sure)   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah moaned and cried out in pleasure as she arched her back and she kissed his cheek tenderly.

Molly moaned groaned and grunted as she wrapped her send around him and she kissed his forehead.

Donnie was in his lab still minutes later and he was tinkering with more inventions.

Leo cups her face, kissing her deeply as he thrusts into her, picking up a steady yet fast pace.

Mikey kisses her breasts, reaching up with one hand and playing with them, the other hand on her hip to keep her in place as he thrusts.

Jasper, tired of laying on the bed naked, gets up and searches under his bed for a minute. She always kept a skate change of clothes there. She found some and pulled them on, walking over to Donnie as she flipped her shirt right side out, but otherwise completely dressed.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah moans and mewls softly kissing him back as she stroked his cheeks and grinded up against his hips.

Molly arched her back and she held his head closer to her chest and she mewled out grinding up against him too.

Donnie smiled at her and finished what he was doing and he turned to her.  
“What would you like to do now babe?” He purred at her smirking.

Leo moans loudly, thrusting into her faster and harder.

Mikey thrusts into her hard, biting her soft spot on her neck.

Jasper smiles at him and kisses him gently, then pulls away. "I need to talk to you about something important."  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah mewled and whimpered out loudly saying she loved him so freakin much.

Molly whimpered and screamed out his name as her cheeks were flushed crimson red.

Donnie then nodded.  
“What is it you would like to talk to me about Jas? Please go ahead and tell me.”

"I love you too." Leo huffs, kissing her deeply and slipping his tongue into her moth, thrusting deeply,

"Ya close? Ya gonna finish on me?" Mikey asks huskily, thrusting faster and deeper.

Jasper goes over to his monitor, where there was a map of the city. "I ran into the Butterfly Killer again today." She says, pointing to a spot in the map. "She got away, of course, but she seemed, almost sluggish today."

(The Butterfly Killer is my other OC, a reknown thief and murderer through NYC. The reason why can be explained later in the rp, but she's not evil, she's just trying to survive.)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Ok gotcha   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah entwined her tongue with his trying to dominate him as she moaned and squeaked into his kiss and climaxed.

Molly nodded and she orgasmed after whimpering and screaming out his name as she stroked his shoulders.

“Hmmm it almost seems like she was off her game today. The question is though why is she even killing to begin with?”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannah was still in Leos room and she waited still naked in nothing but his shirt.

Molly too was naked in nothing but Mikeys shirt too sitting on his bed.

Raph agreed with Leo and told her to go see his mate as he got that covered. He quickly tied her up and put a container on her barb.

Donnie nodded and he wondered why she had not been getting any sleep lately.  
"Maybe she is having bad dreams or she feels like she has to keep watch from intruders 24/7."

Leo eyes Raph wearily, warning him not to make a move on Jade while she is unconscious. "I think we need to tie her up, and put something on the barb of her tail so she can't paralyze anyone. Splinter might know what to do with her."

Mikey, wanting to stay away from Jade and go find Molly, trots away to find her.

Jasper follows Donnie into the kitchen, crossing her arms. "I don't think it's just heat that's gotten to Jade. Did you see her eyes? It looks like she hasn't slept in a while."  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah was still in Leos room and she waited still naked in nothing but his shirt.

Molly too was naked in nothing but Mikeys shirt too sitting on his bed.

Raph agreed with Leo and told her to go see his mate as he got that covered. He quickly tied her up and put a container on her barb.

Donnie nodded and he wondered why she had not been getting any sleep lately.  
"Maybe she is having bad dreams or she feels like she has to keep watch from intruders 24/7."  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Leo goes to his room, spotting Hannah and smiling. "Hey baby."

Mikey goes into his room, grinning when he sees his girl. "Hiya Angelcakes."

Jasper leaves the kitchen, looking for Jade.

Jade slowly starts to wake back up, startling when she finds herself all tied up. She tries to move her tell, trying not to panic when she feels the container on her barb.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah blushed at that. She loved when he called her petnames like that.

Molly blushed too because she too loved it when her mate called her petnames too.

Donnie quickly followed after her and saw what Raph did and sighed.

Raph just stroked her head and he chirred telling it was gonna be ok.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Leo sits on the side of his bed. "We caught her. We caught the Butterfly Killer."

Mikey pounces onto the bed, snuggling Molly close. He tells her about how they finally caught the Butterfly Killer, and how he had been paralyzed by her.

"Well, at least she can't paralyze anyone." Jasper says and walking over to them.

Jade clenches her teeth, angry but staying quiet.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
"Awesome. There is something I need to tell you Leo," Hannah said.

"That bitch! My poor Mikey! And sweetie there is something I gotta tell you," Molly said.

Donnie nodded and he watched with fascination.

Raph continued to shush her.  
"Why haven't you been getting any sweetheart? What is wrong?"

"What is it?" Leo asks, giving her his full attention.

"She was just defending herself." Mikey says quickly, "what is it angelcakes?"

Jade doesn't say anything, glaring up at him and then quickly looking away. "Can't," she mumbles under her breath.

Jasper sits criss-cross-apple-sauce near Jade, watching her struggle against her bonds, trying desperately to free her tail.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
"Molly and I are immortal," Hannah said to him looking up at him.

"Hannah and I are immortal Mikey," Molly told him giving him a small smile.

Donnie could not stand not seeing being so in pain and like miserable.

Raph did not know what else to do at that point. He sighed about to untie her.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Leo looks a little shocked at first, but quickly get over it. "Okay," he shrugs.

"Wow," Mikey says, sitting up and looking at her excitedly. "Really?!"

Jasper frowns. "Jade, what is it you truly want?"

Jade stops struggling against her bonds, looking down at the ground and closing her eyes. She shrugs sadly. "Nothing.."  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
"I am 500 years old,' Hannah said to him now looking away from him.

"Yeah I am 12,016 years old," Molly said now looking away from him too.

Donnie just shut up and listened intently. He looked at them all.

Raph held her close to him in a hug kissing her all over her face.

"So?" Leo asks, turning her to face him.

"What of it?" Mikey asks curiously.

Jade sort of pulls away, not used to the affections and the fact that a stranger is kissing her. "Untie me..." She whispers.

Jasper opens her mouth to say something, but closes it again.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Brb in a half hour sorry DX   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
It's fine. Sorry my responses are so erratic.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Your good its ok   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Flameo hotman.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Lol   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Back   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“I was always afraid you would see me as a freak or a monster,” Hannah said sadly as she cried.

Molly sighed sadly.  
“You don’t see me as a freak or as a monster?” She asked him as she was getting scared.

Raph nodded untying her and kept the container on her barb though because that part of her was dangerous.

Donnie just looked and was happy he finally untied her. He wrapped an arm around his girl jasper.

Leo hugs her close. "Hannah, I'm a talking turtle. So what you're immortal? I don't care."

"Of course not! Why would I?" Mikey exclaims, hugging her.

Jade rubs her arms, glaring at the container and slamming her tail on the ground in hoes of breaking it off. It didn't work.

Jasper leans against Donnie, watching Jade.

"Who are you guys?" Jade finally asked. They all knew her name, because Jasper named her, but she didn't know who they were.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
(Lo siento, that's Spanish for I'm sorry.)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah nodded wiping away her tears but then cried again.  
“It’s not ok thought. Unlike vampires me and Molly can’t age or die. We’ve tried.”

Molly then bursted out into tears as well. She hugged Mikey tightly to her.  
“Me and Hannah can’t age or die and you guys will!”

“We are teenage mutant ninja turtles jade baby,” Raph said to her as he rubbed her arms absentmindedly.

“My name is Donnie jade and that is my brother Raph,” Donnie said introducing him and Raph to her.

"Alright." Leo says with a shrug.

"Huh." Mikey says, not sure what to say.

Jasper tenses when Jade's barb is uncovered.

Jade rubs the joint where her barb and tail meet, her head bowed so her hair covered her face. "What do you want with me?"  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Be back to rp later   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Okie.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Back   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah hugged him tightly to her and kissed his cheek ever so softly.

Molly too hugged Mikey really tightly as she kissed the top of his head.

Donnie grabbed jasper and sat her down in his lap his arms wrapped around her.

“We just wanna give you a better life baby cakes,” Raph cooed to her.

Leo hugs Hannah close to him. "I love you."

Mikey smiles and hugs her. "You're so cute."

Jasper snuggles into Donnie.

"I'm not a baby, or a cake." Jade says hotly, wrapping her tail around her waist so it resembled a belt.   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah nuzzled him and she kissed his lips passionately still stark naked.

Molly still stark naked kissed Mikey on his cheek and nuzzled his neck too.

Donnie nuzzled the side of her neck and he smelled her intoxicating scent.

Raph sighed and facepalmed himself and said that’s not what he meant.

Leo kisses her back. 

Mikey smiles and rests his head on hers.

Jasper pecks his cheek, then gets up, yawning. "Well guys, the sun is about to come up, I'm going to bed." She heads off towards the lab.

Jade raises an eyebrow at him, watching as Jasper leaves. "A better life, huh?" she says quietly. "And what exactly would that entail?"   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah snuggled against him and she said good night to him and fell asleep on his bed.

Molly cuddled against Mikey saying night and drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Donnie too was getting tired so he kissed her good night and went to his room to sleep.

“Freedom but no more killing and you can be surrounded by people that care about you,” Raph said to her smirking.

Leo smiles and gently lays them down, covering them up and spooning her.

Mikey laid her down and covered her up, staying up and reading a comic quietly for a bit.

Jasper sleeps on a bed tucked away in the corner of Donnie's lab.

Jade snorts, looking away from Raph. "Care about me? You don't even know me. You have no clue who I am; or what..." Jade says this last part under her breath.

The next morning Hannah opened up her eyes waking up still butt naked in nothing but Leo’s shirt.

Molly too yawned and stretched after waking up and opening her eyes with Mikey’s shirt on her and naked too.

Donnie was up and he was eating breakfast and watching some tv.

Raph was up with Donnie and eating breakfast and watching tv with him too.

"Morning gorgeous." Leo says sleepily.

Mikey smiles at her, "Mornin' Anglecakes."

Jasper was the last to wake, and she was hungry. She drank a lot of the blood Donnie made her, but it wasn't enough to get her going.

Jade leaves Raph's room, wandering around and running into Jasper in the living room. The two promptly get into a brawl as Jasper tried to drink Jade's blood.

(Okay.)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah blushed at this and she said morning sexy right back at him.

Molly blushed at this too and so said morning hot stuff to him giggling.

Donnie saw this and he quickly tried to get jasper away from her.

Raph quickly got jade out of the way and he protected her and growled at jasper.

Leo hears the fighting and groans, getting up and grabbing his stuff. "I better go check what's going on out there."

Mikey grins, but his grin fades when he hears the fighting and he flips out of bed, grabbing his gear and swinging his chucks.

Jasper is overpowered by Donnie, but stops fighting him when she hears his blood flow.

Jade growls behind clenched teeth, her tail loosening itself from her waist.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
(Welcome back to the world of the living.)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Lol thanks XD   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah and Molly quickly got dressed and see what all the commotion was about. They knew it had to be jasper so they came up with a great idea.  
“Everyone! Only Mikey and Leo know our secret! We are actually immortal and we cannot age get sick or die and if we get injured our wounds heal themselves! Seeing as to how you need blood to survive jasper we offer you our blood for the rest of your life to drink from,” Hannah and Molly said.

Donnie was just shocked and surprised at this news and this deep dark secret they’ve carefully hidden.

Raph widened his masked eyes but he kept ahold on jade and shushed her telling it was ok and to calm down.

Jasper raises an eyebrow at them. "That's a really long time." She warns them.

Leo coughs into his hand. "Vampires are immortal until they are killed by a very specific weapon. They don't age either."

"Well, they could be Forever Buddies." Mikey says cheerfully.

Jade finally stops struggling against Raph. "You can let go now.." She mumbles.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah and Molly sighed.  
“We aren’t vampires. We are immortal humans. The big difference between us and jasper is that she can die. We can’t. Hannah is over 500 years old and I’m exactly 12,016 years old,” Molly said and explained to them.

Donnie was intrigued and shocked by this. Molly was thousands of years old?! What the Shell?! He thought.

Raph blushed and coughed too letting her go as he now looked away from her.

"Alright." Leo says, not sure what the problem was.

"Wow. You guys must've seen some crazy stuff!" Mikey says.

Jasper walks over to Hannah, an eyebrow raised. "Last chance to back out."

Jade relaxes her tail, which is curled around her feet on the floor, crossing her arms. She glances down, then remembers the mask part of her shirt is still shredded. She pulls at it, taking her butterfly knife and cutting it out, leaving her shirt neck jagged. She pockets the fabric, closing her knife. "I have work to do." She mumbles.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Both Hannah and Molly shook their heads no and remained firm and strong with their determination and their decision. Hannah smiled at her.  
“We are your friends Jas and we’d do anything for anyone of you guys,” she said to her as Molly nodded agreeing.

Donnie was watching and listening. He felt a little said though because this meant that the synthetic blood was a complete and utter failure.

Raph quickly got up and went after her.  
“Jade stop! Where’re you going? Don’t kill any more people,” he said to her warning her.

Jasper takes Hannah's wrist, bringing it to her mouth. She bites into the skin, into her vein, and using her sensory powers to ease Hannah's pain as she drinks.

Leo and Mikey watch with interest, not sure what to do.

Jade glances over her shoulder at Raph. "Not all my outings are killing sprees, ya know. Just most of them."  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah because she’s read about a vampire sucking your blood can make you aroused she moaned slightly.

Molly just watched and smirked. Well she wouldn’t fully say that her and Hannah are bisexual they were bicurious but mostly attracted to men.

Donnie found this to be erotic and quite frankly he had to admit that watching this well it was pretty damn hot! 

Raph nodded and sighed letting her go and walked back over and gasped when he saw what was happening turned on too.

Jas glances up at Hannah with a raised eyebrow, trying not to smirk as she drinks.

Jade leaves the Lair, turning in the direction of a shop. She needed a new shirt.

Leo frowns when Jade leaves. "I'm going to keep an eye on her." He says, following Jade.

Mikey doesn't know what to do, but eventually decided to peck Molly's cheek and back up Leo in case of trouble.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah nodded and waved bye to him as she continued to moan softly.

Molly just watched and then stepped back a bit and watched the others leave.

Donnie and Raph too both went with them thinking this was getting old and annoying.

Jas releases Hannah's wrist, licking over the wound to help heal it, wiping her mouth off.

Jade had stolen a shirt and changed when the others caught up to her, her ripped shirt in her hand.

Leo walks up to her, staring off the rooftop. "Not going on a killing spree tonight I hope."

Mikey stays back a bit, out of her tail range.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah and Molly both just sighed and Hannah blushed still well not herself.  
“H-how did my blood taste Jas?” She asked her.

Donnie and Raph both stood side by side with Mikey and Leo and they watched her too as well.

See you tomorrow 

"Yeah." Jasper says with a shrug.

Jade wrestles herself free. "He isn't a mutant or an alien. He's a monster. And as much as I would love to kill him, I can't. He has something I need."

"Why do you need something from him?" Mikey asks.

"Tell me, what do you know of Mako Medication?" Jade asks, referring to the major medical science facility that had been destroyed in an unknown way a year ago.

(Hey, sorry for being so late, today's been crazy.)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
It’s ok   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah sighed and nodded and Molly and her were wondering if everything was going on alright up on the surface.

Donnie nodded and he said they made certain different kinds of medication and that it was destroyed mysteriously last year.

Raph was just on the side still listening intently though. He smirked at jade and even winked at her too.

"So... What do you typically do when they guys are gone?" Jasper asks, curious.

Jade snorts. "That's just what they want you to think." She points at the destroyed factory, which was visible from where they were. "Sure, it was a medical facilility, but how do you think they found all those cures." She lets her arm drop, turning to them. "They tested them, on me."

(I love when a good plan falls together, and know they get to know more about Jade.)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Gonna take a shower brb   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Okie dokey.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Lol right? And I’m back 

“We normally go topside and explore abandoned buildings that are said to rn shunted,” Both Molly and Hannah said.

Donnie said bingo then she realized what she said for the last part and said he was very sorry.

Raph couldn’t take it anymore so he grabbed her pulled her into his arms and while hugging her tightly kissed her roughly.

Jasper looks around, pausing when she feels a string wind, and the Jade was in front of them.

"Come on! We might figure out what she is if we follow her!" Leo shouts, chasing her in.

Mikey follows Leo, stopping when they find Jade with the other three girls. "Molly!" Mikey says and hugs her.

(Sorry, I didn't know if you meant that one or a random one or what. )  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Its ok   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Molly hugged Mikey as Hannah walked over to Leo and hugged him tightly to her.

Donnie and Raph were so confused at that moment. Why were all the girls there? They thought   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Leo hugs her back, pecking her lips.

"This place smells like you." Jasper says.

"It should." Jade says,making to a hidden door, motioning for them to follow.

"How did you find this place?" Mikey asks Molly.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Actually give me an hour vid chatting with friends right now   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Alrighty.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
“We know all of the abandoned buildings in nyc as it’s a hobby for Molly and I to explore them,” Hannah said kissing Leo back.

Molly nodded and she kissed Mikey’s cheek and then lips and held onto his waist.

Donnie was next to jasper and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulder.

Raph followed jade and nodded and was literally sticking to her like a lovesick puppy.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Back   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Welcome back.

"That's pretty handy, actually." Leo says.

Mikey hugs her, kissing the top of her head.

Jade opens the door to reveal a white washed room, destroyed monitors and cabinets in it. In the center of the room was a tall, broken cylinder. Broken wires causing bright sparks in the room. Jade takes a deep breath, then walks in.

"This is where you were born.." Jasper says.

"No." Jade says, looking at the cylinder. "That is where I was made."  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Thanks 

Hannah nodded and smiled giggling at him.

Molly smiled up at him and told them all jas drank Hannahs blood.

Donnie kissed jas on the side of her cheek and needed to talk to her.

Raph sighed and understand that in a way. Sort of. They were all created and naturally born.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Jasper nods, following Donnie.

"Oh?" Mikey asks.

"You wanna know about me, learn this history of this room." Jade says.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah and Molly nodded to Mikey and the both of them followed after their mates into the room.

Donnie asked her after putting her to the side why did the synthetic blood not work for her?

Raph put a hand on jades shoulder and said to her now it was gonna be alright from now on.

"I think it works to KEEP me going, not GET me going. You know?" Jasper says.

Jade pulls out a file from her pocket. "This is the one file I didn't destroy." She hands it to him. "Read it."

Leo looks at the file. "Project Trojan?" He looks at Jade. "You don't look much like a wooden horse."

Jade sneers.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Donnie nodded in understanding and knew what she meant.  
“I know that drinking from Molly and Hannah is the best and only permanent solution for you Jas.”

Raph was reading it but it didn’t make very much sense to him because he wasn’t exactly the brightest crayon in the box.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Jasper shrugs. "I'm not bothered."

Leo takes the file, hoping to break it down for his brothers. "Project Trojan. War machine. Created by mixing various monster genetics in mutagen. Immune to most poisons. Super speed. Paralyzingly venom. Made for war/assassin." Leo looks up at Jade, who smirks darkly.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Mikey holds Molly close.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah and Molly were both worried and afraid for the guys with jade around. 

Donnie nodded though he wouldn't admit to her that he was jealous.

Raph just stared at her in shock and his masked eyes widened.

Btw when are donnie and raph gonna get their smutty time?

"Those people I've been killing," Jade purrs, "they all worked here."

Leo hands Jade the file back, who returns it to Her pocket. He puts his arm around Hannah's shoulders.

Mikey cocks his head, thinking. "Well, now that you're out, you don't have to be what they wanted you to be, right?"

(Uh... Eh.)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
(Ig when Jade's heat gets too much for her or something?)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
I sm guessing thats a no then well I would like one more sex scene for my ocs if thats ok   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah nodded and now that that was taken care of they could go home now with Molly agreeing with her and took Mikeys hand.

Donnie asked jas if they could make love when they all got home.

Raph nodded and agreed with Mikey as well.

I also meant when are donnie and jas gonna make love too?


	3. Chapter 3

Hannah eskimo kissed Leo where his nose would be.

Molly did the same thing to Mikey as well.

Donnie did it to jas as well and rubbed her hips.

Raph then quickly followed after jade and smiled at her.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Leo returns it and leads her home.

Mikey grins and returns it, throwing her over his shoulder, laughing, and carrying her home.

Jasper smiles closing her eyes for a minute then following the group home, her fingers intertwined with his.

Jade gives Raph a small smile in return.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah blushed. Her timid shy self wss becoming bolder thanks to Leo.

Molly squeaked when Mikey did this and she blushed beet red.

Donnie grinned at his girlfriend and squeezed her hand in his.

Raph wrapped his arm around her waist and he pulled her close to him.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Leo throws his arm around her shoulders, leading her into the Lair. "I'm hungry, anyone else?"

"I'll cook!" Mikey says, gently setting Molly down and winking at her.

"Ew, food." Jasper jokes, making a face.

Jade looks up at Raph curiously, raising an eyebrow.

Hannah and Molly both nodded and walked to the kitchen and were gonna order for everyone.

Donnie just chuckled alongside her and slapped his hand on butt cheeks groping them.

Raph smirked down at her and told her that he was in love with her.

Leo tries to help Mikey cook, but Mikey quickly shoos him out to wait at the table, making dinner alone.

Jasper jumps a little when Donnie spanks her.

"You literally just met me." Jade says dryly. "You can't possibly be in love with me. You don't even know me."  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
(Coolio.)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
I’m back sorry   
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah and Molly sat down at the kitchen table and were chatting with each other.

Donnie smirked and tapped her on her shoulder then went to make dinner.

Raph sighed.  
“Look baby I know but there s just something about you that draws me to you.”

Leo sits and listens, smiling.

Jasper seats down at the table.

"We're both in heat?" Jade asks flatly, but then breaks into a grin.  
Today at 10:38 am  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah and Molly walked over to Leo and Mikey asking them if after dinner they could fuck then senseless.

Donnie sat down next to Jas and he rubbed and stroked her inner thigh.

Raph smirked back at her and he pecked her cheek and asked her when she wanted to mate with him.

Mikey looks surprised at first, but then grins and nods. "Dinner!" He calls, serving everyone.

Leo's eyes cloud over darkly, and he agrees. 

Jasper places her hand over his, a small smile gracing her lips.

Jade crosses her arms, looking at him from the corner of her eyes. "I mate for life, Raph." She warns him quietly.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
(It's fine.)  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah blushed and Molly giggled as they sat down next to their mates and they started to dig in.

Donnie smiled back at her and he started to dig in into the food and ate.

Raph nodded looking at her with serious eyes and telling her he did too.

Leo and Mikey both begin eating, talking and laughing.

Jasper leans back in her chair, arms behind her head. She'd get some blood later.

Jade opens and closes her mouth a few times, then looks away, her hair hiding her face from view, but not before Raph could catch a slight blush on her cheeks.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah and Molly were talking to each other and eating happily as well.

Donnie said for her to drink Molly’s blood this time as he ate his food.

Raph smirked and winked at her a few times as he ate his food as well and told her to eat too.

Jasper nods, saying she will when she was ready.

Jade raised an eyebrow at him, but began to dig in anyways.

It's fine.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Once Hannah and Molly were done eating they went to their mates bedrooms.

Donnie nodded and he kissed her cheek as he too finished eating as well.

Raph finished eating and was waiting for jade to finish so they could have sexy time together.

Leo and Mikey finish eating, Leo going to his bedroom to find Hannah.

Mikey cleans up everyone plates before heading to his room to find Molly.

Jasper stands up and stretches when Donnie is done, going to his lab to get the synthetic blood to drink.

Jade didn't each much, and she seemed to be deep in thought.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah stripped naked for him and laying on his bed living her feet in the air.

Molly was naked too on Mikey’s bed and she laid there sexily for him.

Donnie walked to his lab and gave Jas a blood pack that contained Molly’s blood in it for her to drink.

“What’s wrong baby? Are you ok? You sure didn’t eat much,” Raph said to her.

Leo smirks, walking over to her and rubbing his hand up and down her thigh, then slapping it.

Mikey grins and bounds over to her, settling himself on the bed and pulling her on top of him, then pulling her down into a passionate kiss.

Jasper takes the packet and drinks it, making a slight face. "Tastes.. old."

"Hm? I'm fine." Jade says, standing.  
KayKayChi1234's avatar  
Hannah moaned and whimpered at this as she looked up at him blushing beet red and she kissed his cheek.

Molly moaned into his passionate rough kiss and she equally kissed him back returning it.

Donnie sighed and said e was sorry. He said once Molly was finished with Mikey she could drink from her then.

Raph took her to his room and he pulled her onto his bed after locking his door.

Leo kisses her, moving to sit in between her legs, his fingers brushing her heat, teasing her.

Mikey grins in the kiss, lifting his hips to grind against her.

"Nah, it's fine." Jasper says, tossing the empty bag in the trash can.

Jade raises and eyebrow at him, attempting to hide her nervousness.   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
No I am just on this one right now and I hate going back and forth   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Ah, coolio.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned out and arched her back and laid down.

Molly moaned and mewled as she rubbed the back of his shell.

"What do you want to do right now jas?" Donnie asked her.

Raph kissed her softly until it grew passionate and rough.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar

Leo teases her until she's soaked, then slowly slides a finger in her.

Mikey grinds on her until she's wet, then slides a finger into her.

Jasper thinks about it, then shrugs. "I don't really care."

Jade doesn't know if she loves it or hates it. Never in her life has she been treated like this.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah mewled and moaned out softly as she arched her back.

Molly moaned and whimpered out digging her feet and nails into his mattress.

Donnie brought her to his bed and he pinned her down and kissed her passionately.

Raph then french kissed her slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Leo pulls out his fingers, then pushes into her.

Mikey pulls his finger out,nsliding himsel into her, moaning.

Jasper kisses him back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

Jade makes a muffled sound of surprise at the intrusion.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
I’ll see you tomorrow gonna watch an anime sorry   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Okie dokey.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back sorry DX   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah arched her back and she screamed his name out in pleasure.

Molly moaned out as she scratched his shoulders and she shuddered.

Donnie french kissed her one sliding his tongue into her mouth.

Raph growled into the kiss as he entwined his tongue with hers.

"Ya like that?" Leo demands, thrusting into her.

Mikey picks up a fast, steady pace.

Jasper takes over the kiss, fighting for dominance.

Jade wraps her tongue around his, which is pretty easy considering, she has a natural forked tongue.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah nodded and she moaned and mewled out for him.

Molly screamed out his name and she whimpered softly.

Donnie moaned into the kiss as he let her take over now.

Raph groaned and grunted into the kiss as he gripped her arms.

Leo picks up his pace, moaning.

Mikey pants as he thrusts into her.

Jasper flips them over to she is on top, grinding on him.

Jade loops her tail around Raph's leg loosely.

Leo picks up his pace, moaning.

Mikey pants as he thrusts into her.

Jasper flips them over to she is on top, grinding on him.

Jade loops her tail around Raph's leg loosely.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Going to sleep night   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Night.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
You still up?  
Fri at 8:59 am  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah mewled and whimpered out and arched her back.

Molly whimpered and moaned curling her toes and scratching his shoulders.

Donnie groaned and grunted as he leaned up to suckle her neck.

Raph came out on top as he nipped and nibbled hickeys on her neck now.

Leo kisses her passonately.

Mikey kisses her, playing with her chest.

Jasper smiles softly, sitting up and removing her clothes.

Jade bites her lower lip, whimpering.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Um can you plz add a thrusting part to mikeys and leos parts?  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
*Leo kisses her passonately, thrusting into her hard.

*Mikey kisses her, playing with he'd chest as he thrusts faster.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb gonna eat lunch   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned and kissed him roughly too as she shuddered and climaxed.

Molly happily mewled arching her back as she climaxed too as well.

Donnie at the sight of his naked girlfriend had an anime style nosebleed.

Raph groped her breasts while one of them he suckled on as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Leo pulls out before he climaxes, coating her in a white sticky mess.

Mikey thrusts through her climax, then pulls out as he has his own.

Jasper smirks, kissing him and tasting his blood in the kiss.

Jade closes her eyes, hiding her face behind her arm.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Brb   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Back   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Cool.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah panted and she was dripping a teensy bit in sweat from her forehead.

Molly panted too breathing heavily as she collapsed on top of him.

Donnie groaned and grunted rubbing her butt cheeks and groped them too.

Raph started to finger her and he also added a second finger thrusting them in and out of her.

Leo leans down and kisses her gently.

Mikey gently rubs her back, panting.

Jasper smirks, wrapping her hand around his length and beginning to pump him.

Jade bites her lip, keeping her elbow over her eyes and gripping the sheets with her other hand.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah moaned into his kiss kissing him back just as passionately.

Molly mewled and whimpered loving what he was doing to her.

Donnie growled and moaned out as he arched his back.

Raph suckled on a nipple suckling on her nub while fingering her faster.

Leo pulls away gently, smiling. "Let's go get cleaned up."

Mikey gently pats her bum, then sits up, holding her to him. "Bath time," he grins.

Jasper smirks, lowering her head and taking his length into her mouth.

Jade finally lets out a quiet moan, moving a hand to tangle in his mask.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah blushed and nodded as she swayed her hips to his bathroom.

Molly squeaked and she just whimpered too and followed him to his bathroom too.

Donnie growled and groaned as he began to dry hump his dick in her mouth.

Raph then made that nipple harden as he began to suckle on the other one while his fingers were busy scissoring inside her.

Leo follows her, then turns on the hot water, helping her into the bath.

Mikey follows her into the bathroom, turning on the water and helping her in, then grabbing the soap.

Jasper swirls her tongue around the tip of his lenth, then deep throats him.

Jade wiggles a little under him, pushing herself closer to him. Her cheeks are as red as his mask.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah wanted him to wash her body all over as she blushed beet red.

Molly flushed crimson red as she got in and told him to clean her.

Donnie couldn’t take it anymore and climaxed deeply into her mouth.

Raph took his fingers outta her and he slammed his dick deeply into her grunting.

Leo squirts some soap into his hand, gently massaging her head as he washed her hair, then moved on to clean the rest of her body.

Mikey does as he is told, cleaning Molly up gently but thoroughly. 

Jasper pulls off of him, licking him clean and swallowing.

Jade moans, arching her back, her tail wrapping gently around him.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah just giggled and squeaked while he did what he did to her.

Molly just laughed and she patiently let him clean her all over.

Donnie pinned her down beneath him and he slowly slid his length into her and thrusted.

Raph started moving his hips as he kissed her all over her face thrusting faster and deeper into her.

Leo rinses her off and then moves to clean himself.

Mikey rinses her off, splashing her slightly and laughing. 

Jasper moans when he pushes into her, grinding into him with the rhythm of his thrusts.

Jade moans, finally uncovering her eyes and pulling Raph down into a hungry kiss.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
See you tomorrow   
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Alright.  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hey I am back  
PrimusByTheAllspark's avatar  
Hannah giggled and she rinsed the rest of her body off and rubbed his upper arms.

Molly splashed him back giggling and rubbed his inner thighs.

Donnie thrusted faster deeper and harder into her while he growled.

Raph rammed harder and rougher into her grinding against her hips and chirred in her kiss.

Leo smiles and washes and rinses himself down, helping her out of the tub and drying her off.

Mikey smiles and laughing, washing and rinsing himself and helping Molly out.

Jasper pulls him down to her, kissing him as she moans.

Jade's moan are muffled by the kiss, and she can feel herself getting closer to the edge.

Hannah started to dry off her body and went to pot one of his shirts on her.

Molly dried herself off and put on one of his shirts as well.

Donnie humped and pounded into her as he was aiming for her core.

But Raph was not done yet. He grinded against her hips and tried to find her g spot.


End file.
